


Such a Crime

by Matrya



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, with special thanks to john mulaney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: Jack and the team grab breakfast on-world."I heard enough, this ends now.", Fictober 2018.





	Such a Crime

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a different plan for this prompt. I had an entirely different _fandom_ chosen. It didn't change the prompt slightly (as I had to here). I hope to still write it someday.
> 
> However, I spent most of my day at an art festival down-state so...I was a liiiiiittle short on time and also motivation. I hope you like this substitute.

"I've heard enough," Jack mutters to his team, preparing to get out of the booth. "This ends now."

Sam winces but Daniel grabs his arm, before he can get up, and pulls him back. "We just have to make it through our food, Jack. It should be here soon."

Glaring, Jack asks, "Is that all?"

"I agree with O'Neill," Teal'c chimes in, one eyebrow raised and something dangerous in his tone. "This must end."

"I'm sure it will, soon," Sam tells them. "How many times can it happen, feasibly?"

Nodding, Daniel glances at the jukebox.

They all stare at one another and wait as the song winds to the end. 'It's Not Unusual' comes on next, and the breath they had collectively held is let go.

Food comes from a stone-faced waitress and the diner seems to be in better spirits, all around. They have breakfast in front of them, even if it is dinner time on a Thursday. They are unwinding, and that godforsaken song—

"God damnit," Jack curses as the opening to 'What's New Pussycat' streams into the air around them, yet again, and his coffee sloshes over his hand as he slams the cup on the table.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to John Mulaney and [The Salt and Pepper Diner](http://www.cc.com/video-clips/plvv4v/comedy-central-presents-what-s-new--pussycat-), for saving me at the eleventh hour.
> 
> Title from 'It's Not Unusual'.
> 
> Kudos and comments are cool, but waffles are cooler.


End file.
